Alertes Tactiques
right|350px Les Alertes Tactiques sont des missions d'Alertes spéciales qui disposent de défis et d'ennemis uniques, comparées aux missions d'Alertes traditionnelles. Tandis que les Alertes Tactiques apparaissent pour une période limitée comme des alertes normales, ils occupent leur propre noeud de mission sur une planète et disparaissent seulement une fois que leur durée désignée a expiré, de ce fait, elles sont plus semblables aux Évènements. Elles ont été d'abord présentées dans l'Update 14.2.3. Mécaniques 300px|right|thumb|Exemple d'une Alerte Tactique active. Contrairement aux missions d'Alertes traditionnelles, des Alertes Tactiques peuvent contenir des compositions ennemies non standards comme un grand nombre d'unités avancées ou de multiples instances de boss qui font une opposition plus mortelle que d'habitude. De plus, les Alertes Tactiques peuvent imposer des restrictions qui limitent l'équipement d'un joueur; beaucoup de fonctionnalités nommés "Capteurs du Néant" qui placent un nombre de point Conclave maximum qui limite les joueurs sur le type d'armes et l'équipement qu'ils peuvent porter, ce qui force le joueur l'utilisation d'équipements moins puissants ou incomplets. D'autres Alertes Tactiques peuvent avoir d'autres types de restrictions, comme la capacité d'utiliser seulement une arme spécifique. Le Alertes Tactiques ne disparaissent pas après un simple run; au lieu de cela, chaque run réussi d'une Alerte Tactique accordera des points qui s'accumulent avec chaque run ultérieur. L'Alerte Tactique est complétée après qu'une certaine quantité de points est acquise, ce qui accordera alors la récompense indiquée (affichée) aux joueurs. De plus, après achèvement, les joueurs ont le choix de continuer avec un Défi Stratos, qui est une version plus difficile de l'Alerte Tactique complétée avec des ennemis plus puissants et des limites de point de Conclave encore inférieures. L'achèvement du Défi Stratos a des mécaniques semblables susmentionnées, et accordera un Badge Stratos (aussi connu comme un Emblème de Spécialiste Tactique) sur le premier achèvement, avec des achèvements ultérieurs changeant le contenu de l'insigne chaque fois qu'un défi est complété. 'Alerte Active' Alertes Complétées x 5 Blueprint |mission = Capture |mechanics = *Each mission spawns two Corpus Targets that must be captured. For each target captured the player will get one point. If only one target is captured, the mission will fail while still awarding one point. *The Corpus Target has an energy drain aura that quickly drains energy from Warframes within 80m. This target is also protected by three or more Shield Osprey Eximus that provide constant shield protection until they are destroyed. Target and Eximus spawn at high levels--nearly double that of other enemies on map. These Ospreys are not affected by Mind Control or Chaos, and as long as they are linked with the target, the target cannot be damaged in any way. *This alert features an unusually high number of Tech and Sniper Crewman units, along with a high chance of Eximus variants spawning. |intro = Tenno, The locations of numerous high-profile Corpus war criminals have been revealed in the vicinity of Europa. Regrettably, this information has come at a high price; our operatives were discovered at the conclusion of their infiltration mission and executed by the enemy. These agents are now expecting an attack and have recruited mercenary snipers to protect them. You must arrive at their location undetected and bring these criminals to justice. Don't let any of them escape. Good luck, - The Lotus |success = Well done Tenno. You have brought an end to the treachery of many Corpus war criminals. The sacrifices made by our scouts have not been in vain. Take this as a reward for your assistance today, hopefully this will help in some way. |video1=Tactical Alerts - COLD REVENGE Update 15.2 Warframe Operations }} damage on their weapons, with a high chance to proc. |intro = Tenno, We have received word that the Grineer have captured specimens of a rare and deadly species of Serberis, a reptile indigenous to Earth. Extracting a toxin from their mouth glands, they have been able to use the poison to make the whips of Scorpion soldiers even more lethal. You must meet this new threat head on and eliminate them. - The Lotus |success = Tenno, You have quelled this new threat from the Grineer. Take this with my gratitude. - The Lotus |video1=Warframe Operations - TACTICAL ALERT TOXIC TERRORS }} proc, draining energy. *This Tactical Alert does not have a Conclave limit, but is restricted to equipping Thrown Melee (Glaive, Glaive Prime, Kestrel, Halikar) only. |intro = Tenno, In the wake of recent Fomorian attacks, The Corpus are salvaging their crashed ships for anything of value. Tenno spies within the operation have identified a rover containing most of their valuable finds. Your job is to hijack this rover and escort it to a safe extraction point. Be warned, our spies also report that The Corpus are using new combatants in the field. These new enemies will surely complicate your mission. - The Lotus |success = Mission accomplished Tenno. We have the rover and thanks to your bravery in battle, the rover's precious cargo is undamaged. In return for your effort I have sent you a small share of spoils. - The Lotus |video1=Warframe Operations - TACTICAL ALERT OVERTAKE GLAIVES STANCE MOD - Update 15.11 }} Forma Orokin Catalyst |mission = Grineer Archwing Interception |mechanics = *This alert features a sizable number of the Ogma Elite units first seen in Operation Eyes of Blight. *Apart from the rewards upon completing each objective rank, completing each mission will also grant five Rare 5 Fusion Cores as an end-of-mission reward. |intro = Tenno, Councilor Vay Hek has dispatched special Interceptor Squads to try to interfere with Baro Ki'Teer's trade routes. Hek has approved the use of Dual Hyperion Thrusters and has deployed Ogma Elites to ensure the blockade is successful. Baro has put a bounty on the Ogma Elites and will reward you according to how many your squad can destroy. Take out these squads to ensure Baro’s next shipment arrives unscathed. - The Lotus |success = Unusually, this Tactical Alert has no accompanying lore entry in the form of ingame Lotus messages, though its lore is mentioned in its official announcement thread. |video1=Warframe Operations - OGMA ELITE Tactical Alert - Update 15.16.1 }} 25x Rare 5 Fusion Cores Orokin Catalyst Blueprint |mission = Capture, Crossfire/Assassination. |mechanics = *The Tactical Alert features two phases: **The Capture phase involves capturing Black Seed Operatives on Venus, Jupiter, and Europa that give rewards for every 3 missions completed **A final Assassination endurance mission on Eris to destroy the Juggernaut Behemoth, which rewards the Stratos Emblem. *Scoring is based upon number of missions completed. Upon acquiring 3 points on a planet, the next 3 points must be acquired on the next planet in sequence. *Only melee weapons can be brought into the Capture missions of this alert. The final Crossfire endurance mission has no weapon limitation. **While named as a Crossfire mission, the Corpus on the map are allied to the Tenno, technically making it an Invasion. *Black Seed Operatives are armed with Vipers and can cast Seismic Shockwave. **Black Seed Operatives encountered on Europa are equipped with Nullifier Bubble Generators, and run significantly faster than normal. *All enemy weapons have a chance of dealing a proc. *Missions feature an unusually large number of Eximus units. Especially shown on Venus. *All MOA spawn cabinets will spawn Railgun MOAs instead of the usual Shockwave MOA and have a 100% chance to spawn them. |intro = Tenno, Surely you've heard of the Black Seed? These so-called Corpus who are uninterested in profit and who solely apply themselves to undermining the will of the Board? These fanatics have raided Alad V's Mutalist labs, stealing never before released Juggernaut spores with the intention of unleashing them on my facilities. Will you help me stop the spread of the new Infested? We will provide the location of the Black Seed Operatives to you. Oh, and one more thing. To prevent the accidental spread of Juggernaut Spores, you must only use melee weapons. Good Luck, - Frohd Bek |success = Acquiring 3 Points: Those Black Seed Operatives were small change but they coughed up the bigger coins. Go to Jupiter and bring us their Commanders, and take this as a down payment for services rendered. - Frohd Bek Acquiring 6 Points: And so we move up the chain of command, from Commanders to Lieutenants. These fanatics have fled to Europa, bring them to us, they will know where the Juggernaut spores are hidden. - Frohd Bek Attached: Rare 5 Fusion Core x25 Acquiring 9 Points: A little bend and they always break. The Black Seed has just admitted to growing a Juggernaut to maturity. You must destroy this abomination before it spreads any further. Watch out Tenno... my scans show this one is big. Make sure you bring a lot of firepower. -Frohd Bek Pièce jointe: Schéma Catalyseur Orokin Acquiring 10 Points: Formidable work. The Black Seeds are now in hiding and the Juggernaut Behemoth has been destroyed. Still, I fear some of its spores have made it into the wild, my fleet has been put on alert, I suggest you do the same. And with that our partnership comes to a close. Good Luck Tenno. -Frohd Bek Pièce jointe: Badge Stratos ||video1=Warframe Operations - BLACK SEED SCOURGE Tactical Alert - Update 16.7 }} Divers *L'Offensive Avalanche de Update 14.2 est très similaire aux Alertes Tactiques, probablement parce que c'était un premier test de leur mise en œuvre. Voir Aussi *Alertes Catégorie:Missions Catégorie:Alerte Tactique